Golden Eyes
by Muffy the Dough Slayer
Summary: Sequel to Green Eyes - read that one first. Dean/Cas slash. Two months ago, Dean fell victim to Michael's vicious hand. With the White Eye army rising, a new, previously unknown kind of Eye emerges with the promise of salvation, equality, and justice.


Holy. SHRIPMTOAST! I can't believe it's been this long! I honestly didn't mean to let this much time pass since Green Eyes. ugh! But yeah, it's finally here! Huzzah! We should celebrate by you giving me lots and lots of awesome reviews, yeah? :D They make me work on this! you should totally thank bearberry915 for issuing me a challenge about posting a chapter of Golden Eyes a week. The awesomely long review I got inspired meh :D I love long reviews XD Haha. Anyway, I'm not saying there will be a new chapter every week - because, well, I have a ton of original stories to work on, too XD - but I will try to at least keep a steady rhythm.

HEY READ THIS! You MUST read Green Eyes first, otherwise I don't think this will make too much sense, you know? So yeah, read the first story first XD Simple, eh?

I actually tried to write this story months ago but somehow the document got lost O.o Dunno how that happened, but yeah XD haha. Anyway, so I restarted it this morning and viola, here we are :D Ain't it beautiful? XD haha.

Anywho...If you want a summary, I will try to put it on my profile at some point.

Begin!

* * *

**Golden Eyes**

_Sequel to Green Eyes_

By: Muffy the Dough Slayer

**Warnings:** Story contains violent content, torture, blood, cursing, and a slash pairing of Dean/Cas "Destiel". If this ain't your glass of pineapple juice, put the cup down and return to the refrigerator.

* * *

Chapter One

If Castiel looked closely enough, he could almost see stars in the night sky. If he listened hard enough, he could almost hear his past whispering to him like an echo roaring through his head. And if he closed his eyes hard enough, he could almost believe this was all a dream.

But no matter how much he willed or listened or squinted, when he opened up his eyes, the image - the illusion that everything was okay - would shatter and broken shards of reality would slam into him all over again. Because it didn't matter if he _wanted_ something to be there when he opened his eyes. It didn't matter if he _needed_ that something to be there. It wasn't going to happen no matter how hard he tried, how much he _wanted_ or _needed_…

Because either way, on this day, it had been two months. Two long months since that fateful night when confusion and despair set in - when guilt and self-hatred began gnawing away at him like a leech. Two long months since he'd felt right and _complete_…since he felt _whole_.

Now he felt like an incomplete shell, a poor facsimile of what he used to be and how he used to feel. No matter how much he wished things could go back to how they were before, he knew, deep down, that they never would.

Because Dean was-

No. No, he wasn't going to think about that. Thoughts of dark blonde hair and bright green eyes were a mere memory now, tarnished with little flashes of red dribbling down the side of a pale, freckled face or seeping through a shirt. Memories of laughter were fading like little echoes bouncing through his head. Sometimes he could hear them - then they'd vanish. Memories of soothing words, a gentle hand on his ankle, an astonishing warmth seeping through him like a welcome inferno in his blood…

It was all fading. All disappearing, slithering away to parts of his mind he couldn't reach. Echoes of laughter would disperse. Thoughts of supple lips against his almost felt like they'd never happened because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what that pressure had felt like, two mouths against each other in a gentle, warm kiss. Remnants of a deep voice saying his name were few and far between - slipping away like sand in a sieve. No matter how hard he reached out, tried to hold onto those thoughts and remnants of a better time, they slid through his fingers and disappeared.

It was all leaving.

And it'd only been _two months_.

Castiel hated to think of what it would be like in two _more_ months. Would he eventually forget all about it? Forget everything? Would he forget feeling happy and safe?

He didn't want to…but he'd forgotten stuff before. The only reason the Green Eye had bothered to help in the first place was because he was wounded in the Abyss, a giant crater-like indent in the ground where the Green Eyes lived. Why he'd been in the Abyss, Castiel hadn't remembered at first, but slowly, it had dawned on him what Michael must have done for him to go running there and tripping down the hill.

He'd forgotten then - would he forget this now?

He didn't want to forget. A part of him did, wanted to forget all the pain and the silence…but a much larger part of him felt _cheated_ at how much he'd already forgotten.

He startled when a hand landed on his shoulder. Ripped from his thoughts, he spun to find Sam watching him with a weak little smile.

"Hey, Cas," Sam murmured. Castiel brushed his grip off with a scowl.

"What do you want? And don't call me that," the Blue Eye muttered.

Sam's hazel eyes watched him as his hand dropped to his side. "Dinner's ready."

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"Not hungry."

Sam sighed. "Castiel…you haven't eaten in two days."

"Still not hungry."

Sam adopted an annoyed scowl. "If you don't eat, you won't be well enough to travel, and we really need to get a move on. We've already stayed here too long as it is."

"We've been here a week."

"Exactly - that's too long when you're being hunted," Sam pointed out, and then went quiet for a moment. The somber silence stretched around them like an elastic band, until it finally snapped and gave way. "Look…I know you're hurting. We all are, you know? He was our friend, too. But we have to keep going, okay? So you need to eat. You don't have to eat a lot, just…" Sam ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair and tugged at the strands in frustration. "Just eat a little, okay? Some? Can you do that for me?"

Castiel glared at him momentarily before he sighed and stood from his perch on a small hill, where he'd been watching the sunset. He figured Sam wouldn't leave him alone until he ate something, and it was just so much easier to pretend everything was okay when no one was there to watch him and _remind_ him of what was missing.

_Who_ was missing.

So he followed Sam back into the hotel they were staying at for the time being. "What's for dinner?" Castiel asked quietly. He didn't really care, but if he did know, he would know how much to eat of it before Sam was satisfied.

Really, the thought of food made his stomach churn. He really wasn't hungry.

He wasn't sure he was _anything_ at the moment.

Except tired.

Very, very tired.

"Got some food from the dining area," Sam replied. "Cheeseburgers."

Castiel grunted. Great. Now he'd have to eat an entire cheeseburger for Sam to be satisfied.

"After you're done eating, get a good night's sleep, okay?" Sam continued as they walked down a hallway toward their rooms. Marcus and John were sharing a room and he and Sam were sharing a room, despite the fact Castiel wanted to be alone. No one seemed to understand that. Gabriel and Anna were with them at first, but they'd branched off about two weeks ago. They were all going to meet up sometime later, but Castiel didn't know where or when.

Castiel grunted in response.

"We're all going to leave at dawn."

"Alright."

He didn't ask where.

It didn't really matter because no matter where he went, Castiel would never find what he was looking for.

_Who_ he was looking for.

* * *

Castiel first met _him_ when he'd wandered into the Abyss, on the run from Michael. He still didn't have all of his memories back, but he was pretty damn sure his mind had blocked those thoughts and images to protect him. Once in the Abyss, _he_ had literally stumbled into Castiel. The Green Eye had been harsh at first, and when two other Green Eyes approached and starting pummeling Castiel, the Blue Eye had thought all was lost and he was going to actually die for a reason he didn't understand.

But of course, _he_ had changed all of that.

Dean. Dean had changed all of that.

_Dean._

The name hurt to think about. It hurt to remember and each time he so much as _thought_ the name, the name that sparked to life inside his head, he felt nothing but a blinding pain he didn't understand and couldn't identify. It was like there was this raw, gaping hole somewhere inside him, and no matter how hard the tried to find it, he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to fill that empty space up, it never worked.

It was just there - gaping, raw, and _unwanted_. An agonizing reminder of what he'd lost.

Sure, he and the Green Eye had gotten off on a wrong start, but in time, Dean had come around and Castiel had to admit there had been a certain…spark between almost as soon as they'd gotten out of the Abyss. Dean had joined him, being hunted by his own kind because of his one little choice to help Castiel escape death. He'd been cast aside like he was nothing, a disposable fraction of an unknown equation.

And to the outside world - beyond the Abyss - Dean was still cast aside. Still hunted both night and day simply because of the color of his eyes. Castiel couldn't understand why the Eyes judged the way they did, or who decided the 'pecking order' or who to hate. He just knew what he'd been told - how horrible Green Eyes were, how they were practically demons with a fiery attitude. Of course, after Dean had saved him, Castiel hadn't been able to see how anyone could think them evil. Well, okay - maybe he could see how others would think those other two Green Eyes were evil, but not Dean.

_Dean…_

Sam snored loudly from where he was sleeping in the other bed. They'd booked a double room because, while Castiel knew it was less expensive to get a single room, he just couldn't let himself sleep next to anyone. He just wanted to be left _alone_.

Was that so much to ask?

Apparently it was.

_Dean…_ he thought despairingly. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

He knew it was his fault Dean was gone. He was the reason Dean was killed. Sure, he may not have held the blade, but it was his fault, his _doing_, just the same. He could see the chain of events so clearly in his mind now, looking back.

From the beginning, they'd been doomed - him and Dean.

If Castiel had never gone into the Abyss, he wouldn't have amnesia and Dean wouldn't have stumbled across him. If Castiel had told Dean to leave when they were at Sam's, they never would have been caught and that violet blade - a blade Castiel had never seen but Sam and Dean were afraid of it - never would have been used against them as a weapon of fear and mental anguish. If he hadn't…

Well, if he hadn't done a lot of things, this never would have happened. He wouldn't be standing here now, waiting for something, for _someone_, that was never going to come, no matter how much he tried to will the person back into his life like some forgotten fragments of the best dream he'd ever had.

And if he hadn't told Dean to stop when the Green Eye had been about to kill Michael…

"_Dean! No! Don't!"_

Three simple words and everything had gone to hell, because Dean had, of course, looked up at his name which gave Michael a chance to escape and become the victor of that horrible fight to the death.

"_Dean! Look out!"_

His fault…

"_**Dean!**__"_

His fault Dean had died. His fault Dean was gone and wasn't here with him now. His fault Dean was buried in the ground outside some nameless city, behind Bobby's house.

And they'd all just left him there, under a mound of dirt with Bobby and Manic - Bobby's dog - as unlikely company.

It all just made Castiel sick to his stomach.

It was _all his fault_.

* * *

They left the hotel first thing in the morning. Dawn's first rays of sunlight beckoned them into the dew-filled, moist air. Sam looked around and watched as Castiel walked at the back of their little group - which consisted of him, his father, Castiel, and Marcus. There used to be one more, but…well, Dean was dead and thinking about it wasn't going to help anyone - no matter how much the thought still haunted him.

He and the Green Eye hadn't gotten off on the right foot. Sam openly admitted he was an ass to Dean when they'd first met. He'd judged him for being a Green Eye, sinking into a society-instilled hatred for the color. He himself was a Hazel Eye, and while at least _allowed_ to exist with other Eyes, he was still judged pretty harshly, mostly because to become a Hazel Eye, one of the parents had to be a Green Eye - and of course, to most of the Eyes, Green Eyes were the bane of their existence.

He'd been ashamed at how quickly he'd fallen into those prejudices.

Thankfully, though, he'd learned to get over it and had started to actually like Dean. While they hadn't really known each other that long - even though the time between them meeting and Dean's death felt like decades - Sam had really come to at least _respect_ the Green Eye, and he thought they became friends toward the end…at least, that was what he liked to think. Dean had never been particularly rude to him after he'd accepted the Green Eye as a _person_ and not just some facsimile of a fiery beast hell-bent on ravaging the world with leviathan flames in a swarming inferno.

Dean wasn't like that.

But of course, it didn't really matter now, did it?

Dean was dead and they were still being hunted by the White Eyes.

Sam still couldn't believe there was actually such a thing as a White Eye. When he'd first heard about them, he'd thought it was a pretty awful joke because it made Michael and his people seem…more…_invincible_, if he were to use that word.

White Eyes, while Sam wasn't exactly sure of all the details of how they were created, were those who had captured them the first time, back at Sam's house. They'd taken them to a compound out in the middle of nowhere and had taken to torturing Sam and Dean, while Castiel…well, Sam didn't know much about Castiel's stay there. He only knew the Blue Eye hadn't been harmed like they had.

Apparently, White Eyes could choose any color they wanted - and would get their abilities. That would explain why Michael seemed so strong, really. And the other Eyes. Michael was working on building an army of White Eyes to…well, Sam didn't really know what his big plan was, but he was pretty damn sure it wasn't anything even remotely _good_.

It was Michael, after all.

Dean's killer.

While Sam hadn't been there to actually _see_ the Green Eye's death, a distraught Castiel had blubbered a few sentences, most of the words incoherent but Sam had at least been able to hear the words 'Dean', 'Michael', 'knife', and 'dead'.

After seeing everyone return except Dean…it had been pretty dam obvious what had happened. However, they'd gotten Dean's body - and using that terminology sounded horrible, but he couldn't think of that shell as Dean anymore - and had buried him outside Bobby's house.

Bobby was an older Brown Eye with a hyperactive dog named Manic. They'd stumbled upon the man after they'd escaped from the compound the first time. At first, Bobby had no idea Sam and Dean were there, as Dean had this unique ability to pretty much 'smoke' over Sam, like some kind of invisible shield.

Of course, Bobby had eventually found out they were there and shot Dean….accidentally, but still. Afterward, he'd been pretty nice to them for the most part - still as grizzled as ever, but no longer out to kill the 'Green Eye'.

Sam was just happy he'd agreed to let them bury Dean behind his house. It was probably the safest place for the body right now, plus Bobby didn't mind that he was a Green Eye - anymore.

Of course, convincing Castiel of that was another matter entirely…

Speaking of the Blue Eye…

"Are you okay?" He lightly prodded Castiel's shoulder to catch his attention.

Castiel barely looked at him, mostly keeping his gaze firmly focused on the ground as they walked. "I'm fine."

Sam sighed. He wished Castiel would talk to him, but he couldn't _make_ the Blue Eye do anything.

"Are you sure?"

Castiel grunted in response. Great. Even less of a response this time.

They were all hurting - after all, Dean had become a friend to them, and someone to be respected - but Sam knew Castiel was hurting most of all. The two of those idiots had been courting each other for a while. It started with little hidden looks, perhaps a subtle smile on their lips, but either way one looked at it, they really cared about each other.

And now Dean was dead and Castiel was alone.

If that didn't suck…Sam wasn't sure what did.

* * *

And there's the first chapter of the sequel ;) Hope it sounds okay! I promise stuff will actually start to happen soon XD This was...I dunno. I'm more into dialogue now but it felt wrong to add a lot of dialogue to this somber chapter, you know? So...yeah. Anywho, thanks for reading and please review!

~Muffy the Dough Slayer~


End file.
